Tarde Demais
by Fernanda Piovezan
Summary: E quando eu percebi que a amava, era tarde demais.


**Tarde Demais**

**Disclaimer: **Nenhum personagem me pertence, o que realmente é uma pena.

**Resumo: **E quando eu percebi que a amava, era tarde demais.

O som da sua voz chegou aos meus ouvidos, e meu coração acelerou. Era suave, melodiosa. A voz dela era encantadora. Melhor do que as canções das Ninfas, melhor que qualquer música composta por Apolo.

Sua boca se contorceu em um meio sorriso. Seus olhos cinzentos brilhavam como eu nunca tinha visto antes. Pareciam estrelas. Seu cabelo cor de ouro caía em cachos, por cima dos ombros cobertos pelas finas alças do vestido branco.

E então, ela riu. Meus olhos se arregalaram. Sua risada entrou por meus ouvidos, e parecia ter penetrado em todo o meu corpo. Eu nunca tinha visto Annabeth rir assim; não desse jeito. Todas as vezes que eu a vira rir, o sarcasmo ou a ironia sempre estavam estampados em seu rosto. Dessa vez era diferente. Ela estava alegre. Era uma risada pura; cheia de vida. E direcionada somente _a ele._ E então, a realidade veio como uma flecha das Caçadoras de Ártemis em meu peito: ela nunca riria _para mim. _Eu quase sufoquei.

Naquela hora, eu realmente odiei Percy Jackson. Porque ele _podia _acariciar aqueles cabelos sedosos. Ele _podia _sussurrar palavras no ouvido dela. Ele _podia_ dizer o quanto ela era encantadora. Ele _podia_ beijá-la_. _Ele podia fazê-la _sorrir_.

_Eu não._

A dor invadiu meu peito. Queimava dentro de mim. Pela primeira vez durante anos, eu senti lágrimas em meus olhos.

Lembrei da primeira vez que a vi. Quer dizer, a primeira vez em que eu a _realmente _enxerguei.

Era uma noite estrelada. Grover, o sátiro, tocava animado a sua flauta. E aquela música me dava náuseas. Eu estava irritado, tinha acabado de discutir com um dos colegas do chalé. Então, sem agüentar mais, eu arranquei a flauta da mão do menino bode. Comecei a gritar, insultando seu talento musical. Normalmente eu não faria isso, mas estava num dia ruim. Péssimo, na verdade. E então, Annabeth surgiu de não sei onde. Colocou-se entre Grover e eu, e começou a discutir comigo. E eu fiquei realmente surpreso. Annabeth nunca havia trocado mais que algumas frases comigo, pois sempre ficava vermelha. Era a primeira vez que ela fazia isso. E o que eu vi naqueles olhos cinzentos naquela noite me hipnotizou. _Desafio._

Então, eu a vi. Depois de anos convivendo com Annabeth diariamente, eu _a vi. _Não como uma garota assustada, não como uma menina frágil, como eu sempre achei que ela era. Mas como uma garota inteligente, corajosa, de personalidade forte. Digna de Atena.

Desafio. Se fosse outra emoção, qualquer outra, talvez eu nunca tivesse a observado mais do que era permitido. Talvez eu nunca tivesse percebido que ela mordia o lábio quando estava nervosa, ou que colocava as mechas do cabelo atrás da orelha a cada cinco minutos quando estava furiosa.

_Obsessão._

Eu fiquei obcecado. Meus olhos perseguiam todos os seus passos. Eu decorei o seu jeito de andar. Eu sabia quando ela entrava em um recinto só pelo seu _cheiro_.

Vi quando Percy colocou uma mecha do cabelo dela que estava caída em seu rosto atrás da sua orelha. Ela sorriu. E aquilo doeu demais. Percebi os dois se aproximando, e não consegui mais olhar. Não queria ver o que certamente iria acontecer.

Levantei bruscamente do tronco onde estava sentado. Caminhei até o campo de treinamento. Peguei minha espada, preparei alguns bonecos. Imaginei a cabeça deles sendo a de Percy. Ergui minha Mordecostas e me preparei para atacar. Meus músculos travaram. Não consegui. E então, a imagem da cabeça de Percy sumiu, e no seu lugar apareceu a minha. Com uma onda de raiva, esmigalhei em pedaços todos eles.

E subitamente, entendi o motivo de não ter conseguido atacar os bonecos Cabeça de Alga. Porque, por mais que eu o odiasse naquele momento, eu a amava. E ela amava Percy. E, por mais raiva que tivesse, por mais ódio que eu sentisse, eu nunca mais poderia fazer algo que pudesse fazê-la sofrer. Eu queria que ela fosse feliz. Mesmo que fosse com ele. Porque eu a amava.

_Tarde demais. _

**N/A.:** Bem, essa é a primeira fanfic que eu escrevo sobre Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos. Não gosto de Luke e Annabeth como casal, mas a idéia me veio na cabeça e não pude me conter. Espero que gostem. E comentem, por favor. :D


End file.
